Most Wanted
by MissEmris
Summary: When Amy Rory and 11 decide it's time for a little shopping therapy, the worst thing they could discover is that they themselves strike fear into the hearts of the galaxy.


"Right Ponds!" The Doctor exclaimed, appearing in the console room with two big piles of stuff in his arms. "You'll be wanting to put these on!"

Amy looked up from where her and Rory sat on the seats by the console. "Brilliant! More dress-up, Doctor, exactly what I need."

"Don't worry Amy, it's a little less revealing that what you'd normally wear." The Doctor threw in with a chuckle.

"Excuse me-"

She was cut short by her stuff hitting her in the face. "Thank you." She held them up- "Oh wow, what is this? A wig? Are you saying there's something wrong with my hair colour?"

The Doctor held up his hands. "You don't have to wear the wig if you don't want. But! The mask, however, is a necessity!"

Amy looked and him and said dryly, "Yay."

Rory was looking at his stuff. "Well I suppose if I have to, I'll wear it."

"Don't lie Rory, you love it!" The Doctor said, nodding to his full face mask in a shade of midnight blue.

"No, I don't, I'd just rather avoid conflict." He said. But afterwards he looked around rather shiftily and put the mask on.

Amy's mask was only for her upper face, leaving her mouth reachable. It had very extravagant feathers around the top of it. "I like it." She said, putting it on. "So where are we going that needs masks then, anyway?"

The Doctor put on his own mask, the same as Rory's but in emerald, and gave her a thumbs up. "We don't need them really, they're just very fashionable- never seen without the latest fashion accessory, me!"

Amy and Rory shared a look.

"Let's go then!" The Doctor said, running own the stairs and grabbing both their arms then pulling them out of the doors. "Venice shopping centre, Rainbow planet 2- the biggest shopping mall in the universe! It spreads out across this entire planet's surface, and then spills over two bridges and onto its moons as well!"

Amy and Rory adjusted their masks so that they could see around. It was true, this was a shopping mall- Amy could see escalators and lifts, and other things that may or may not have been teleport windows, linking different floors, and thousands upon thousands of shops.

"Brilliant Doctor!" Amy said, slapping him on the shoulder. "… But there are good clothes shops, right? I mean, it's not all gonna be like that tree-woman was wearing at that ultraviolet pool party in 5047 is it? I didn't really know where to look."

"Why don't you find out for yourself, Pond?" The Doctor said, giving her a light shove in the direction of the nearest shop entrance.

"I'll be back here in three hours!" She shouted over her shoulder at "her boys" and quickly walked into the shop. Rory and the Doctor both stared after her for a moment, their eyes widening behind their masks at the mannequins in the windows. Rory leaned his head to the side a little bit, wondering if he changed the way he looked at them they would make more sense, but if anything they made him feel more giddy. The shop windows were filled entirely with water, and the automated mannequins swum around, their many arms helping them glide through the water, a selection of the shop's new range flowing from their bodies.

"Wow." Said Rory.

The Doctor let out a whistle.

There was a pause.

Then, "Wait a minute." Said Rory, pointing after Amy. "Did she say THREE HOURS?"

The Doctor frowned. "Yes Rory, I believe you heard her correctly." He paused. "Well." He shoved his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, surveying the scene in front of him as if he was very proud to have brought them there.

"So... what are we going to do, in a planet-sized shopping mall, for three hours?" Rory asked, looking around a little nervously.

"Well, I heard that there are some good food joints around here, Rory, what do you say to a Martian burger?"

"A Martian burger?" Rory repeated.

"Actually, maybe not." The Doctor said, his face falling. "It was rather an angry one last time. We'll find something else! Come on!"

Rory didn't really want to ask the Doctor exactly what he meant by that, but hurried along after him anyway. The Doctor took long, confident striding steps while Rory rather nervously shuffled along by his side.

The whole centre was white- white floors, white walls, white ceiling, white benches. Rory supposed they wanted a blank canvas so that the shop's displays would stand out more. Something else that stood out were the many people- running, walking, buzzing around in big groups, or sitting eating some weird scary alien food from some weird scary alien fast food restaurant. Their clothes were bright, extravagant. There was one man walking past wearing nothing but a loincloth- the Doctor put his hand over Rory's eyes as they passed, smirking, but Rory smacked them away- and there was a group of people who had their entire bodies excluding their faces, covered in some kind of squashy-looking material. There was only one thing that they all had in common- masks. Whether full face or half face, they all had them. It was like this planet or age had a need to disguise every aspect of their face except the most important bits- because the eyes stared out of every mask.

"It should be just around this corner!" The Doctor clapped his hands like an excited child. "The best restaurant, bar, cafe, pizzeria, milkshake bar, buffet, in the world! I'd like, to welcome you, to-" They turned the corner, and the Doctor spread his arms wide and shouted, "The Rustle!"

Then he stopped. His face became stony and his arms fell limp to his sides.

"Oh no."

"Erm." Said Rory. "I'm assuming that is- or was, 'the rustle'. It, um, it doesn't really look like it's open for business."

The Doctor didn't even shoot him an "Oh really I had no idea" look before he was walking forwards, towards the yellow tape that clearly proclaimed "crime scene", and roped off the blackened windows and door of what once had been "the Rustle"- A big sign hung by one hinge from just above the shop door, charred and chipped. There was no doubt about it- there had been a fire here. Everyone else but the Doctor and Rory were just passing by it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

The Doctor grabbed the arm of the nearest passing person, a girl of about fifteen with blonde hair, a porcelain mask, and a huge pointy crown on her head.

"Hello, what's your name?" He asked her.

She looked at him for a second like he was mad, and pulled her arm back out of his grip. "Anna, why?" She said, warily.

Rory tried to shoot her a look of apology.

She caught his eye for a second, then looked away.

"Hello Anna." Said the Doctor. "I like your mask, by the way, the new Ronald Clom range, is it?- anyway. Would you be able to tell me what has happened here? Because last time I visited, this nice little joint was up and open for business."

She looked from him to the blackened shop. "It's been like that for over a year, no one's done anything about it." She told him. "Didn't you hear anything about it on the news broadcasts? I thought most of the system knew."

"Knew what?"

"It was burned down by the three most wanted people in the nebula. Just that shop. That's why it was such strange news- if they choose to attack a place, why just that shop? They could have burned down the entire floor if they'd wanted."

"And who are these three 'most wanted', Anna? Sorry, we're a little behind on the times. We're massive hermits."

"True." Chimed in Rory.

She frowned. "Are you stupid?" She asked, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Everyone knows about them. The Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory Williams."

**a/n: Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review even if it's only short, and even if you don't really want to read any more! Just any feedback will be very appreciated. K THNX BAI. x**


End file.
